


In Color

by Icedaddys_icebaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/pseuds/Icedaddys_icebaby
Summary: He had picked a favorite color, however. Brown, because his mother said the family had sweet doey brown eyes that sparked sunsets when the light reflected just perfectly. Poetic speeches, long tangents, sweet stories all revolved around brown for Yuuri. If it was as gorgeous as his mother said then that will be his favorite hue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. As always I'm here with a cute songfic, So here's a link to that so you can listen.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20pAJPNaAyw
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_"That every night I'll kiss you, you'll say in my ear_   
_'Oh, we're in love, aren't we?'."_

 

You never know when the world you live in will turn on its axis and throw you for a loop. You could just be sitting at a local cafe enjoying a coffee, at a school event having a good time, or just sitting and waiting to catch a bus when something pulls on a heartstring changing everything. It's a worldwide phenomenon felt by many; indiscriminate, unrelenting,  _ real.  _ And you will always be unprepared. No amount of literature, fairy tales, or television can set you up for life altering situations like these. And that was the exact case for Katsuki Yuuri.

A boring town filled with boring people doing the most mundane of ordinary activities each and every single day. No one goes out of their way to make matters more exciting and it bothers him to his core. Sure working at a hot spring had unusual tourist revolving in and out, but living in the  _ same _ town with its  _ same _ people is more or less disinterested. Until he breezed in, of course.

Viktor Nikiforov. He did everything so unconventionally, even shopping was no ordinary act. He saw life in an otherwise bland world. He saw much more than black and white. He imagined colors that weren't there, sung songs with no set tune, took the long way home always. He was the color Yuuri always longed for.

It happened all at once, as previously stated, but we’ll get to that.

 

_ "Hands in your hair  
Fingers and thumbs, baby" _

 

Yuuri had been conversing with his sister Mari, working the front desk as usual at their family hot springs. He was just so  _ tired _ of this dumb town. He wanted to explore, travel, get lost in the middle of a crowded city. He wanted to finally see color.

“You know,” Mari took a deep drag of her cigarette while trying to explain for the nth time why he 

‘couldn't, “you complain everyday, but what have you done to do that?”

Yuuri cut his eyes, knowing she was right, however, didn't speak up.

“And this whole color thing… you heard mom.”

He had. Hiroko told of vivid stories of when she met his father.  _ “I wasn't even expecting it, but when I looked up from my book on the train I could see it. At first I was confused, you know? My entire life I had gone through not knowing the color brown, but looking into his eyes and I knew, I just knew.  _ **_This_ ** _ was what brown should look like.” _

“Yeah,” Yuuri nods, “but aren't you being harsh, Mari? How can you take all this for granted? I want to know what the ocean looks like.” Mari rolled her eyes, taking another drag.

“I'm not like you, little bro. You got mom's daydreams, I got dad's ability to drink.” 

Of course she didn't understand, she had already met her soulmate. She could see the world. Yuuri didn't even know what honey brown eyes meant. He was very upset at having his parents and sister explain what sky looked like, or what flowers had the most pigmentation. He just  _ craved  _ that knowledge.

He had picked a favorite color, however. Brown, because his mother said the family had sweet doey brown eyes that sparked sunsets when the light reflected just perfectly. Poetic speeches, long tangents, sweet stories all revolved around brown for Yuuri. If it was as gorgeous as his mother said then that will be his favorite hue.

 

_ "I feel safe when you're holding me near..." _

 

But that was over two years ago. He had long let go of that dream in favor of skating. Even in a world he hated, something about that ice called to him. It also pleased him greatly that ice is white, according to Yuuko. But it gave him more of an outlet than ballet ever could. He felt so free. He felt important.

Another stupid day in this stupid town. His parents had gone out of town so it had been fifteen hours, ten minutes, and twenty-seven seconds since he last step foot on the ice and it was driving the Asian man  _ insane. _ His only solace, and Mari decided to go off with her fiance this morning instead of watching the spring as promised. And so he sat, angrily flipping through a skating magazine waiting for his  _ beloved  _  sister to return so he could finally leave.

And when she did he was gone like a shot, racing to Ice Palace. On his run he could barely make out the bodies he maneuvered passed, but the smallest flicker of unfamiliar color had him halting in his tracks. It faded quickly yet lingered long enough for a cherry blossom to look… different. He searched even walked a small distance back home, but saw nothing again.

 

_ "Love the way that you conquer your fear" _

 

A few days go pass and he drawled up the conclusion he was so impatient for his life to begin he imagined how weird the flowers looked. Or he was running far too fast to actually notice it was still the same white as always. Still didn’t stop him from strolling to the local rink leisurely. Just maybe he was not making things up.

And then Friday came. And he saw what he assumed was… blue? He knows now that yes, he had finally caught a glimpse of the vast sky and he was in love at first sight. But not a thing could compete with Vikor’s oceanic, watercolor irises. It was a shock, he had just going to get broth from the store for his mother. He didn’t expect to gaze up at the sky  _ and see something there. _ Nor was he paying much attention to the fact the reason he was on his ass was due to his negligence of proper sidewalk rules and thus ran smack into his now husband. Viktor reprimanded the boy with a smile, telling ‘him to look up or miss the world passing by,’ to which Yuuri bowed deeply apologizing half a dozen times. Viktor forgave him, but only if they went to dinner because, ‘you have the most expressive honey brown eyes, and I want to know my soulmate a bit more before marriage.’

Their first date was planned by the Russian man a day at a park, claiming he would finally like to see what cherry trees in full bloom. They had rolled around in the grass being absolute kids, giggling, kissing, cuddling, learning one another. The next date was Yuuri’s idea, come over for a meal he cooked and some movies late into the night. Viktor invited Yuuri out a few days after to walk his massive poodle, Makkachin along side his smaller poodle, Vicchan. Viktor laughed at the similarities of their names.

“Almost as if you knew in the back of your head I was yours.” Yuuri wanted to hear that twinkling chuckle for the rest of his life.

After a year of happy dating, they married at a local garden in early spring, moving together to Viktor’s hometown of Saint Petersburg. Viktor had introduced him to his makeshift skating family, Mila, Yakov, Georgi, and Yuri, who he determined would be dubbed ‘Yurio’ much to the smaller blond’s dismay. Yuuri adored every single one of his new friend’s company while helping his husband mentor young children.

Not everything was always sunshines however. They fought often about things such as chores, children, work, finances, ect. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he wanted any children, which is what caused Viktor to storm out the apartment in the dead of a winter storm. Yuuri begged for him to stay because of that, else he would have let him go to cool off, but tonight just felt off. The brunet sat up the entirety of the night waiting for an intoxicated blond to stumble back in at five. Viktor apologized while sobbing about how if being with him meant no kids, then he would deal, he couldn’t imagine seeing color but not seeing Yuuri. It takes another two years into their five year partnership to adopt twin boys, Milos and Shiloh aged five.

Milos instantly took a liking to Yuuri, following him silently about the house, imitating his every move. He liked to do ballet around the house so Milos would clumsily attempt, making it a game they played after school. Yuuri often brought the boys to the rink, but Milos was far more interested in Uncle Yura’s ballet teacher. His bright jade eyes lit up as Lilia shouted commands, he often tried to dance along, but was still uncoordinated.

Shiloh was a bit more outgoing. He was loud, joyous, polar opposite of his nearly identical twin. He had more balance, utilizing it to keep up with Papa on the ice. He was taking small coaching lessons from Grandpa Yakov as well, but Yuuri feared Yakov might teach him… less than palatable behavior. Yuuri often caught him humming tunes Viktor would play for his students, dancing around his brother, sorta trying to help him learn, mostly gloating. His vibrant gold eyes always screamed mischief.

The brown haired boys had grown up competitors, however, always one upping the other with their respective passions. If Milos won in ballet, Shiloh would win two more events in Skating. It drove mainly Viktor insane, Yuuri thought it was funny. They never tried for attention, more for pushing themselves. Viktor’s surprise when his husband explained that.

He now knew the color of the ocean, Viktor’s eyes in the morning half sleep yet bright. He could recount ever grassy field in Milos’. He saw the sun rise and set in Shiloh’s. Honey brown was the color his eyes made every time he laughed. Good thing he knocked into Viktor that day, else he’d still be dreaming of the colors instead of living.

“Blue is still my favorite color.” He muttered, staring up to the sky. “Reminds me of your eyes.” He chuckled. “Remember the day I ran into you? You told me something so ridiculously cheesy. You put it in our vows later.”

Soft wind swept across them, Viktor put his hand in Yuuri’s. 

“I always wanted to know the color brown sure, mom told me about it a million times, I thought for sure I’d love that one best. Then I fell on my ass and got you.” A low hum of appreciation came from his husband. “And now, after two kids and twenty years of marriage, I can honestly say, I still love the color blue. I may not be able to see it now, but I know it in my heart it still is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen. Thank you for showing me the ocean.”

The green grass was nothing but dim grey, the supposedly lilac and maroon sky held none of the same deafening effect, at least the gravestone was to be sleek grey, not missing much there. Even as he glances to the ocean, he has to assume it’s still the same pigment he fell in love with. But blue was still his favorite color.

 

_"You know hearts don't break around here._   


_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah."_

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. I am not sorry.


End file.
